Brightest Deception
by Phoenix The Rebelist
Summary: After the sibling battle between his father and his grandfather, Jin took flight into the dark skies, leaving the island behind. He is overwhelmed by an evil presence and loses control of himself, before losing consciousness. Honoka finds him and takes him home back to her grandmother. As days pass on, she finds herself drawn to Jin, however he pushes her away due to his devil gene


Power Is Everything

"Power is everything."

He once said.

Ever since the betrayal of his grandfather, he despised everything about himself greatly.

His lineage.

His fighting style.

His Mishima bloodline.

The devil gene that flowed through his veins.

Everything.

He burned with the desire to put an end to the evil Mishima bloodline.

His grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.

And his father, Kazuya Mishima.

After the devil gene within him had awakened, he made himself known to be calm and mysterious, never allowing anyone to know anything about him as he wished. The lone devil refuse to let anyone get close to him, due to his dark past of deception and pure chaos. To him, he always thought of himself being better off alone. Always the lone devil as he believed himself to be.

Until that day...she found him of course.

She appeared to be a kind and innocent, nonetheless credulous young high school girl. Seemingly like most young girls, she was different amongst them. She was a very beautiful, young girl, who is very carefree and genuinely sweet, not giving a care about what goes on in this chaotic world of theirs.

Because of her sweet nature, she was well raised by her gentle and loving grandmother, who taught her how to be a well-mannered and very proper young lady.

Her elderly grandmother was kind, yet a bit arrogant and stubborn in her own way when she wanted to be. Despite her old age, she had a high vibrant soul when it came to setting her mind to anything up ahead.

Much to his amusement, both of them seem to enjoy watching pro wrestling matches as well as martial arts movies. He also found out about the young girl's rather strange knack for learning any fighting move she sees in an instant. Despite her angelic nature, he discovered that she is very eager for a challenge as well as a fight to the extent that she can't help herself, even if she has her limits.

She seemed fearless.

Much like his mother.

Although he found her to be his angel of the light, he couldn't allow himself to love her like he wished to. He feared that she would only be in danger, because of the devil that lived inside him.

For an unknown reason, something about that girl triggered the devil inside him in every way possible. He did not understand why...

But she just did.

The girl did not learn when to take obvious warnings that he was not one, she'd want to be around with. He warned her to stay away, if she wished not to be harmed.

To his frustration, no matter how hard he tried to push her away, she'll only find a way back to him.

He had done all he can to isolate himself from her, due to a very serious reason.

The devil inside him.

He did not wish to allow anyone else being harmed, due to his perilous gene that lived inside him, since he was a young child.

He was known to himself to be dangerous.

A monster, who burned with desire to put an end to the cursed Mishima bloodline.

Anyone who ends up close to him, would only be in harms way.

However...

This did not stop her.

She did not stay away.

She wouldn't stay away.

Curiosity had took its toll on the young girl.

She only wanted to explore the dark devil himself.

She admired him greatly.

Something about him intrigued her in every way.

On her way home from school and her part-time job, she would find him in the forest near their house.

At times, she would hide behind a tree and watch him train in pure silence.

She would watch every movement of skill he did, while silently taking notes herself.

She could not understand this warm and fuzzy feeling she would receive within her heart, every time she was near him.

Not only would she watch him train, but also take her time to admire his perfectly chiseled form.

When near him, a warm feeling would form within her right hand along with her body.

A dark aura would circulate around her right hand, while nothing happened to the other.

Not only that, she also took notice about the color of the fire that forms around her hand.

She knew that she herself was not normal, like she thought.

After witnessing such an aura, she knew what she wanted to do...


End file.
